till Death Do Us Part
by Lyssa789
Summary: "I don't know where I stand with you or what I mean to you. All i know is I want to be with you." Everything changes when Ellie Hawk ends up on the door step of Emily's house. What will happen? Who dies and who lives? R&R! ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea just came to me from out of nowhere. It's my second Fan Fic and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. All the credit goes to Stephenie Meyer.

I'd been wandering for days. Not knowing where I was or where I was heading. I just knew I had to go forward and leave the life I once knew. I had been living off of fast food and sleeping anywhere where there was level ground. I looked like hell that was for sure. It had been ten days until I came across a narrow dirt road. The day was cold and rainy; I was hoping to find something like shelter at the end of the lane, so I decided to follow it. At the end of the lane was a tiny house that had once been gray. There was only one narrow window beside the weathered blue door, but the window box under it was filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds, giving the whole place a cheerful look even if it was raining. I contemplated whether I should go up to the house or just keep walking. I looked up at the sky as raindrops hit my face.

_God sure does have a sense of humor._

I looked back at the house again; the rain was coming down harder. Suddenly, there was a roar of thunder and a flash of lightning that sent me running straight for the blue door. I had never liked thunder or lightning, they freaked me out. I found myself standing in front of the door panting.

_Just do it Ellie!_

I lifted my shaky hand and knocked on the door twice. I could hear light footsteps coming. At first I was hoping no one would answer, but I felt relieved when someone opened the door for me. A young women with satiny copper skin and long, straight, crow-black hair was stood in front of me. If someone looked only at the left side of her face, they would think this girl is incredibly beautiful, but sometimes you have to look at all of a person. The right side of her face was scarred from hairline to chin by three thick, red lines, livid color though they were long healed. One line pulled down the corner of her dark, almond-shaped right eye; another twisted the right side of her mouth into a permanent grimace. I tried not to look horrified, but I was sure that my eyes were bulging out of my head.

_What could have done that to her?_

She, however, looked very concerned about me; the girl soaked in head to toe in rainwater, holding only a backpack. "Oh honey, come in, come in." She had the most melodic voice I had ever heard in my life. She held the door open for me to come inside. I hesitated for a moment, but eventually stepped inside the house; my eyes never strayed from her face. The front room was mostly kitchen. The kitchen look friendly enough, bright with white cupboards and pale wooden floor boards. On a little round table, a cracked blue-and-white china pitcher was overflowing with wildflowers. I clutched my backpack much tighter. The place seemed a little too friendly.

_Hopefully, this chick isn't some kind of serial killer who leads young fifteen-year-old runaway girls into her house to kill them._

I turned around to look at her. She didn't look like a serial killer. She had a white apron on and I could smell the fragrance of chocolate chip cookies in the air. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at me. Her eyes fell onto my backpack and I slowly moved it behind me. "Who are you?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her. She looked somewhat amused at my question. "Aren't I suppose to be the one asking you that?" She said in that melodic voice again. "I…I…yes. Um…I'm Ellie." I said looking at the wooden floor. The inevitable question was coming. "Why are you here Ellie?" And there it was. I had heard that question so many times and whenever I gave my answer, I would be sent back to where I came from.

_Could this time be different?_

"I ran away from my foster home near Port Angeles. Please don't make me go back there. It's a horrible place. Please." I pleaded. A look of sympathy washed over her face. She didn't say anything and I could tell she was deep in thought.

"You can stay here for the night. I'll talk it over with my Fiancée and see what can be done." She said.

"You're not going to send me back are you?" I asked worriedly.

"No."

"Thank you um—"

"Emily." She said with a warm smile on the left side of her face.

"Thank you Emily." I said returning the smile. I was genuinely happy that she wouldn't send me back to…that place. _But what would her Fiancée say? Would he let me stay here? If not, where would I go? Back on the streets probably._ The sound of my stomach growling snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at Emily and she chuckled. "Hold on, the cookies are almost ready." She said heading toward the oven behind the counter. I took a seat at the little round table and set my backpack down. It felt good to sit on something that wasn't dirty or dirt. I heard the door open behind me. Three guys entered the house; they didn't even bother to knock. All of them were wet and only wore shorts, no t-shirt. The first guy I noticed was very tall. He had a tattoo on his right arm, had copper skin, cropped black hair, brown eyes, and round muscles. He looked older than the other two. "Sam, this is Ellie." Emily said from behind me. She placed the plate of cookies on the table. There could have been at least forty of them. Sam, the one who I had just noticed, looked at me. Then he looked at Emily gesturing her to go to the other room. She picked up the gesture and headed down the hallway where Sam followed her. I could hear muffled words, but they got quieter the further they went down the hallway. I was left in the kitchen with the two other boys. "I'm Jared." One of the boys said breaking the silence. He had red-brown skin and cropped black hair. "Ellie." I got up from my chair and extended out a hand to him. He shook it. I looked over at the other boy. He was staring at me oddly with his dark twinkling eyes. He had raven black hair, russet skin, and muscles that would make any other boy his age jealous. His eyes looked distant and confused. "Um…who's the weird one?" I pointed toward him. Jared turned his head to look at him and then looked back at me. "That's Jacob. Um…I'm not really sure what's wrong with him right now. Jaaaacccooooobbbb." Jared waved a hand in front of Jacob's face, but his eyes were set on me. "Jacob!" Jared punched him square in the jaw and he finally snapped out of his trance.

"Hey! What was that for?" He said rubbing his jaw.

"You were in a trance, dude. You didn't even say hi to Ellie." Jared said

"Ellie?"

"Yeah, me. The girl you were staring at." I said waving a hand. He grinned sheepishly and ran a hand through his cropped black hair. He looked like he was about to respond, then Sam and Emily walked back into the room. It felt like my heart shot up into my throat.

_Please…let me stay_

I looked at Sam nervously. He had no emotion on his face, but Emily's expression was the one that gave it away. She was smiling and that could only mean one thing.

"You can stay."

A/N I hope you liked it. I'll post the second chapter as soon as I can. Please review. Thanks! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Meadow Meeting 1

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added this to their story alerts, and added the story to their favorites. Please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. All the credit goes to Stephenie Meyer.

_You can stay…_ the words echoed in my mind. "Really?" I said not hiding the happiness in my voice. "Yes, you can stay with us for as long as you want." Sam said to me. I would have expected Emily to say something like that, but hearing it from Sam felt nice. A lump formed in my throat. I was so happy. A blinked the tears of joy away before they could fall. "Thank you." I said to the both of them.

"You mean she's going to be living with you two?" Jared asked, suddenly serious. I found his question odd.

_So, Jared doesn't live with Emily and Sam. Aren't he and Jacob their sons? I'll have to ask about that later. _

"Yes, she is." Emily answered him.

"Do you think that's wise, Sam? How can we trust her?"

"Come on, Jared. You're starting to sound like Paul." Jacob said joining the conversation.

"Look, whatever secret you guys have, it's fine. I've seen a lot of bad stuff. I know how to keep quiet." I said defending myself. Jared looked at me. He was taking in deep breaths, his chest rising every time he inhaled.

"You two, outside now. Call everyone else. Ellie, you can stay here. Change, eat, settle in." Sam said and walked out the front door. Jared followed immediately, but Jacob hesitated. His dark brown eyes met my hazel ones. He was cute, but weird. He looked like he didn't want to leave, which was beyond me. "She'll be here when you get back, Jake." Emily said with a knowing look on her face. Jake looked at me one more time then walked out the front door.

_Weird? Totally._

"What was that all about?" I asked Emily as I sat back down at the round table. I picked up one of the chocolate cookies and took a bite out of it. The chocolate chips melted in my mouth. It felt good to finally eat something homemade and decent. Emily took a seat next to me and stared off into space. It looked like she was looking for the right words to say and I was sure she was.

"Are Jared and Jacob…your sons?" I asked trying to break the silence. She looked at me, humor filling her eyes. I could tell she was holding back laughter.

"No. No, they are not my sons. If I would have given birth to those boys, I would be pulling my hair out."

"Then how do you and Sam know them? And um…why were they shirtless? It's raining really hard outside and what did Sam mean when he said 'Call Everyone'? Are there more guys?" The questions just came pouring out and I had to force myself to stop.

"Yes there are more guys and don't worry you'll get your answers soon enough. Not now though. Tomorrow, okay? First we have to get you out of those damp clothes." She said gesturing to my outfit. I was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, and a grey jacket. My clothes were sticking to my skin and my long brown hair was frizzy from the rain. My gaze fell upon my, also wet, backpack. The few clothes I had in there would probably be as soggy as the ones I'm wearing now.

"I…um…"

"No worries. You can borrow something of mine for tonight. I'll wash your clothes and maybe you and Jake can go shopping for clothes." She said standing up. I followed her down the hallway.

"Why Jake?"

"I have a feeling you two are going to be very close." She said glancing back at me with a smile. I arched an eyebrow at her. She knew something; actually scratch that, she knew a lot of things that I didn't know. I was tempted to ask, but I remembered how she told me I would get my answers soon. I trusted her on that. The hallway had three doors on the left, two doors on the right, and one door at the end. Emily opened the one at the end and it turned out to be a large bedroom. She walked over to her dresser and started rummaging through the clothes. Instead of standing awkwardly in the doorway, I walked over to her bed and sat on it. The feeling of a bed had become foreign to me. I hadn't slept on one for two years at the most, even though I had only left home ten days ago. I could hear the thunder outside and I was tempted to hide under the sheets, but I didn't want to look weak.

"I think this will do." Emily said holding up a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Thanks." I said taking them from her.

"The bathroom is the second door on the right." She said. I nodded and headed down the hallway. There were so many doors, I was afraid I would get lost. I tried the second door on the right and I was relieved to be standing in the doorway of a bathroom. I stepped inside and locked the door behind me. There was a shower, counter, sink, mirror, and a small toilet. I apprehensively looked at myself in the mirror. I hadn't seen myself in ten days and I don't suggest that anyone should try to do the same. The results are horrible. My brown hair was in knots and sticking out in multiple places. I had smudges of dirt on my face, probably from sleeping on the cold ground.

_Ugh…I need a shower._

I turned on the shower and let the hot steam fog up the mirror. I slipped out of my damp clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water ran over my body and all the grime was washed away. I sighed and remembered the last time I had taken a shower.

That was…three days ago right? Yeah…bathing in the river, how fun.

I finished my shower and realized I hadn't gotten a towel. _Crap…_

"Emily? You there?" I called and waited for a few moments. Then I heard the bathroom door creek open.

"I'm here. You okay?"

"Yeah, but I forgot to get a towel. Could you get one for me?"

"Sure." I heard the door close and a few minutes later, it opened again. I peeked out of the shower curtain and Emily was standing there with a towel.

"Thanks." I said taking it from her. She smiled and left the bathroom. Once, she was gone I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around myself. I wiped the fogged mirror with my hand and looked at myself in the mirror. The absence of dirt looked much better. I dried myself and pulled on the shorts and tank top that Emily had given me. Suddenly, I heard the howl of a wolf. I jumped, startled. I rushed out of the bathroom to the kitchen where Emily was cleaning the counter.

"Was that a wolf howling?" I asked.

"Yeah, there are wolves around these parts. Don't worry though, they don't hurt anyone."

"Oh, I wasn't worried about them attacking. I kind of like wolves. I would always read books about them when I was around twelve-years-old. They're fascinating." I said leaning against the counter. She smiled.

"Good to know." She said. I didn't really get what she meant, but I decided not to dwell on it. I heard more thunder and shuddered.

"Not a fan of thunder?"

"No. Certainly not."

I heard the front door open and was surprised to see Jake entering the house…alone. He smiled warmly when he saw me. I would have smiled back, but I was too busy wondering how he could have been out in that weather without a shirt on. I didn't mind him not having a shirt on; I mean truthfully it was hot, but at the same time odd.

"Hey Ellie. I didn't really introduce myself. I'm Jacob. Jacob Black." He said cheerfully extending out a hand. I shook it. He was warm, really warm.

"Nice to meet you." I said smiling. There was something about his face, his smile, it made me smile.

"Hey Jake, where's Sam?" Emily said wiping her hands on a small towel.

"He's talking with the others. He let me come back." He said. Emily nodded and went back to cleaning the kitchen. Jake walked over to the living room and sat on the couch. I sat next to him. He was still smiling. His happiness seemed contagious. It was as if he carried this aura of happiness, sharing it with whoever was near him.

"So, I got a question." I said filling the silence.

"Sure, go ahead." He said. I sat crossed legged facing him.

"Why are you shirtless?" I said arching an eyebrow at him. I mentally scolded myself.

Out of all the questions I could ask, I decide to ask that one. Really Ellie? Really?

"I have naturally warm body heat." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No one could be that warm. How could you have been out there with no shirt on? It's raining, and if you didn't know, rain is cold." I said. My voice didn't sound as sarcastic as I would have liked. I looked at him. He had the same tattoo as Sam on his right arm. The designs looked so intricate. I was tempted to reach out and trace the designs with my fingers, but that would be beyond weird.

"I guess I'm just different." He said with a sly smile. I couldn't hide the smile playing on the corners of my lips.

"That's for sure." I said shaking my head. My eyes fell on his face. He held my gaze.

"What?" I asked him.

"You're really pretty, Ellie." He said and it looked like he was blushing under his brown skin.

"Thanks." I didn't know what else to say. It's not every day that a strange, cute boy tells you that you're pretty. Silence fell upon us. It wasn't awkward as most would think, it was just comfortable.

A yawn escaped my lips as I was starting to get sleepy. My eyes felt heavy. I tried to keep them open, but it was a losing battle. I felt my head hit the cushion of the couch.

I wasn't fully asleep yet, but I was very close.

"Ellie?" I heard Jake's warm voice say. He sounded so far away, even though I knew he was right next to me. I said something unintelligible; I wasn't even sure what I said. I could feel Jake's eyes on me. Then I felt a pair of warm arms pick me up. I snuggled into his chest and I could feel myself deeper into a much needed sleep.

I woke up the next morning in a small bedroom. I was sprawled out on a decent sized bed. It took me a moment to realize that I was at Emily's house. I played back everything that happened the day before. I blushed remembering that Jake had carried me to my room. I wondered if he had brought my backpack too. I looked at the floor beneath me and saw my backpack at the edge of my bed. I groaned too lazy to reach out and pick it up. It felt like I hadn't slept at all. I didn't even dream. I was concealed in darkness. At least, that's all I remembered.

I forced myself to pick up my backpack. I placed it on my stomach, still laying down, and unzipped it. My clothes that had originally been in there were gone.

Emily…

The only other thing I had in there was a picture. It was a picture of me when I was three, sitting on my biological mother's lap. I sighed and placed the picture back into the backpack. I didn't want to try to remember, not now. I got up from the bed, placing the backpack back on the ground. The bedroom was small, but I liked it. The walls were white and there was a nice window above my bed. I looked out of it and was pleased to see that it had stopped raining. I opened the nearby closet; I wasn't surprised to see that there were a few hand-me-down clothes from Emily. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

I tiptoed out of the room, hoping I wouldn't wake anyone up. I didn't realize how early it was. No one was in the kitchen and I decided to go outside. The cold air startled me, but what else would you expect. The ocean wasn't that far away. I walked down the lane and into the forest. I pushed pass trees and stepped over branches. The forest was full of life today, all the little creatures enjoying the momentary dryness. I could hear the birds chirping and cawing. Eventually, I stepped into a clearing. It was perfectly round, a flawless circle. The place was beautiful and serene. I breathed in, taking in the fragrance of wild flowers. I found myself walking to the middle and just laying down. The tall grass tickled my back and swayed in the light breeze.

Suddenly, there was another sound, startlingly close. A kind of snuffling, an animal sound. It sounded big. I sat up somewhat afraid. A few feet a way from me stood an animal as tall as a horse, but thicker, more muscular. It had a long muzzle and reddish brown fur. I stared at the enormous creature pondering different types of animals it could be.

_A bear? No…A horse? Definitely not. _

The creature didn't move an inch as it stared at me. It had a distinct canine shape to it. There was only one possibility of what it could be.

A wolf…

I never thought a wolf could get that big or muscular. I caught my breath as it slowly trudged toward me. It looked as if it was being cautious, wondering if I would run away or not. Fear stuck me to the ground. Soon enough, the wolf was only one foot away from me. For some reason, I closed the space between us until I was facing the wolf straight into its face. His eyes were dark, nearly black. They looked too intelligent for a wild animal. I slowly lifted my hand to touch its muzzle. I bit my lip as my hand came in contact with it. I was scared and my breaths came in short shaky gulps. The wolf didn't move as I stroked the fur on his head, that at least, was reassuring.

"You remind me so much of him." I said without thinking. I didn't even realize what I meant until I said it. The wolf cocked its head at me as if he understood me. He layed his head on my lap as if he was saying "Continue." I smiled a little.

"Do you really want to hear me talk about boys?" I said stroking his fur. He looked at me expectantly. I sighed.

"His name's Jake…well actually Jacob, but I like saying Jake. He's a weird boy. He walks around shirtless." I chuckled. "I only met him yesterday, but I feel drawn to him. I don't know why though. He carries this aura of happiness with him. A boy like that probably has girls drooling all over him. It's silly really. I ran away to find a place where I could belong, not a boy. He has the best smile though. Oh boy, I really should stop talking about him. But his eyes…Okay I'm stopping now." I played with a piece of the wolf's fur, twisting it around my finger. The wolf stayed silent. I wasn't really expecting him to answer me. He probably didn't even know what I was saying.

After a few minutes of silence, he got up, shook out his fur and turned to leave.

"W-Wait." I called after him. He turned around catching the tone in my voice.

"Come back tomorrow, please." I said feeling stupid as soon as I said it. Then, he barked a response that sounded like he was saying okay. I watched as he disappeared into the woods.

Did I just make friends with an overly large wolf?

**A/N: Thanks for reading. It's not my best work, but I enjoyed writing it. Please review. The next one will probably be up this weekend. Anyway, bye! **


	3. Chapter 3: Victoria

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters. It means a lot. This chapter is up very early. We get a little insight to Ellie's past. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the Twilight characters.

I stayed in the clearing even after the wolf left. I resumed my position of lying down in the grass. The smell of wild flowers was nostalgic to me. I inhaled the refreshing fragrance. I closed my eyes and tried to remember a time when things were normal. Nothing had been right in my life. My dad left me when I was still in the womb and my mom died when I was five years old. We had gotten into a bad car accident and she died on impact. I had no other family members to take care of me and I was sent to a foster home in Port Angeles. As I grew up, and figured out the difference between right and wrong, I wondered how my foster parents even qualified to be foster parents. They were both junkies and alcoholics. They would work me like a slave, hitting me when I didn't do anything right or resented them. I tried to run away multiple times, but I still ended up back with them.

_I hope I never have to go back there ever again._

Suddenly, I heard a rustling sound. It was different from the wolf's sound. This sound was human. I sat up and saw Jake. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I took in the sight of his broad muscles.

_Can't he ever wear a shirt? I mean really, is it that hard?_

"Hey, Ellie." He greeted me cheerfully. He came to sit beside me. "How was your first night at Emily's?"

"It was okay." I lied. I was still tired. I looked at Jake. I noticed he had deep purple bags under his eyes. He looked like he didn't get any sleep at all. "You don't look too good." I said. He shrugged. "The rain kept me up." Even if he was tired, he still had a happy glint to his eye. "Oh." I said. It was quiet and I could still hear the birds chirping. I layed down on my back and looked up at the cloudy sky.

"So, Jake…where are you from?" I asked.

"Here, in La Push."

"Oh, we're in La Push? The Quileute reservation right?"

"Yeah I'm surprised you didn't know."

"Well, when I ran away I didn't really know where I was going." I said. I cursed under my breath knowing I just said the wrong thing. Curiosity was written all over his face.

_Here come the questions._

"You ran away?" Was the first one.

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"From what?" His question caught me off guard. No one ever asked me _from what_, they would always ask _from where_.

"My life." I said playing with a blade of grass. He nodded as if he understood this, but I doubted that he did. He would never know what it feels like to be on the run or having the fear of being sent back to the place you ran from. I ran away wanting to leave my life behind, I doubted that he knew what that felt like.

"All I wanted to do was start over." I said. He pursed his lips together and I could tell he was deep in thought. I found myself wanting to know what he was thinking. I could feel my face flush and I turned away.

_Stay serious Ellie._

"Well, you can start over. You can start over at Emily's place, with our family." Jake said thoughtfully.

"Family?"

"Everyone in La Push is considered family to one another. Even if we aren't all blood related. We're just all really close." He said. I smiled.

_It must be nice to have people who really care for you. It must be nice to actually have somewhere you can call home, but I have that now right? I have Emily and Sam. And Jake._

"Jake…I know this is off topic and all, but what did Jared mean by saying 'how can we trust her'?" I asked. His body stiffened and I sat up once again. Jake was avoiding my gaze. I touched his arm.

"Hey…Jake. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad." I said trying to get him to look at me, but he wouldn't.

Suddenly, a wolf's howl came out of nowhere. Jake stood up faster than I thought was possible.

"Jake, what's—"

"Ellie go to Emily's house." He said cutting me off. The urgency in his voice scared me. I wanted to know what was going on.

"Go Ellie, please." His eyes were pleading with me, but I stood my ground. I wasn't going to leave Jake. Then he grabbed my by the shoulders and bent down so he could look at me. Our height difference was odd, considering that he was at least 6'5 and I was 5'4.

"Ellie, please do this for me. Go to Emily's house."

"Why Jake?"

"I can't lose you. Just please go."

He ran away before I could respond. I stood there gaping at the trees that he had just disappeared into. I was worried and confused. Something was wrong, very wrong. I heard another wolf howl, but this time it sounded like a cry of pain. I decided to disregard Jake's order and I followed him into the forest. There were no footprints, the birds had stopped chirping, but I walked forward without thinking. I came upon a pair of footprints; they looked like they belonged to a dog…or wolf. I heard a short snarl come from behind me. I sucked in a short breath. I turned around expecting to see a wolf, but all I saw was a women. Her posture was distinctly feline. Her chaotic red hair quivering in the slight breeze. Her eyes were a deep burgundy color that was disturbing and sinister. She snarled ferociously, her lip curling high above her glistening, bared teeth. "You're not the girl I'm looking for." She spit out. She was in a crouched position, like an animal ready to attack. I stepped back slowly. My heart was beating erratically. I cursed when my back hit the trunk of a tree. The red haired woman took one step and she was in front of me in an instant.

_H-How did she do that? No one can move that fast._

"Well, I am hungry. Might as well have a snack."

"W-What are you talking about?" I stuttered. My breathing was shaky and it felt like I was gasping for air. The woman bared her white, glistening teeth. I didn't know what had happened when the woman was knocked out of my view. Something had pushed her out of the way. It was the wolf, the one from the clearing. He was snarling, baring his own teeth to the woman. A low growl escaped from him. The woman recovered quickly and crouched into a defensive position.

_No one who's human could have survived an attack from a wolf that size. This isn't real. _

The wolf growled at the women. He stood defensively near me. The women's eyes shifted restlessly between the wolf and I. The wolf barked, but it wasn't at the woman, it was at me. I caught his gaze. It was as if he was telling me to go. I backed away slowly and ran. I tried to block out the sounds of teeth snapping and excessive growling. I just kept running.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hopefully you liked it. Please review. Sorry if Jake was a little OOC in this chapter. Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

**A/N: Double post in one day. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters or twilight**

"Emily!" I yelled as I swung the front door, to the house, open. She looked alarmed. I was covered in dirt and sweat. As I was running I had tripped several times, desperate to get to Emily and now I was here.

"Ellie! Honey, what happened?" I cringed at how motherly she sounded. It wasn't something I was use to. I lost my concentration for a moment, but it came back to me. "I…Oh Emily! There's something really weird going on! Jake freaked out on me when he heard a wolf howl and left. He told me to come back here, but I knew something was wrong so I followed him. Then this red haired woman came out of nowhere! She told me I wasn't the girl she was looking for, but she wanted a snack. She looked like she was going to kill me! Then a wolf I met, came out of nowhere and attacked her and she survived! Oh, Emily, please don't think I'm crazy, but I don't think she's human! No one could have survived an attack from a wolf that big! I mean that wolf was huge! The size of a bear! This just can't be real." I was still panting from the run. "Okay, just calm down." Emily said leading me to the living room. I sat on the couch.

_How could she be so calm? This doesn't happen every day. This is INSANE._

"Ellie everything is going to be okay. Trust me. Sam won't let anything happen to you."

"Sam? What the hell can Sam do? THIS WOMAN IS NOT HUMAN! Sam can't do anything!" A boy and a girl entered the house before Emily could respond to my yelling. They both had that same tattoo that Jared, Jake, and Sam had. One was slender, and almost as tall as Jake. His black hair was chin-length and parted down the middle, one tucked behind his left ear while the right side swung free. The girl had perfect copper skin and eyelashes like feather dusters. She wore her sleek black hair in a short pixie cut.

"Leah, Embry? What are you doing here?" Emily asked standing up.

"Sam sent us. He gave us orders to protect Ellie. I'm assuming that's her." Embry said nodding at me.

"Yes, that's me." I said, also standing up.

"So, that's the imprintee?" Leah smirked at me "I thought you'd be taller."

"She doesn't know anything Leah." Emily sneered.

"Jacob said she met the leech. You can't hide all of this from her forever, Emily. What were you thinking? Bringing her into this? I can't believe Sam actually agreed to let her stay here." She practically spat out each word she said with a venomous tone. I was completely lost in the conversation.

_Imprintee? Leech? What's going on?_

"Okay, LOOK! I am tired of not knowing anything! I was almost killed out there by some crazy woman. I want answers." I said demandingly. Leah stared at me straight in the eyes. I returned her gaze. On the surface, she looked angry, but if you looked deeper, you could see pain and remorse.

"HA! You want answers? Fine, you'll get answers." Leah said. Her arms begun to quiver. Then a shudder rippled along her shoulders and down her spine. "Leah! Calm it down!" Embry yelled. Leah shook her head. Another shudder heaved through her body. She threw her head back, a growl tearing from beneath her teeth. She seemed to fall forward, vibrating brutally. Then there was a loud ripping noise, and she exploded. Grey fur blew out from the girl, coming together into a massive crouched shape, ready to spring. She let out another inhuman growl. Her dark eyes focused on me. She jumped at me and bit my left shoulder. I cried in pain as her teeth sunk into my flesh. She dug deeper and deeper. "Leah!" I heard Embry's voice right before she released her grip. Embry had pushed her off of me. I cringed at the smell of blood flowing down my shoulder, to my arm, and to the floor. I could feel my hand touch the wood floor beneath me. I didn't realize I was sitting on the floor. My shoulder throbbed in pain and tears flowed down my cheek.

"Oh Crap, Ellie." I heard Emily's worried voice say. I looked around. Leah was nowhere in sight, but Embry and Emily were kneeling right next to me. I couldn't speak. I wanted to think this wasn't real, but the pain clarified that it was.

"Ellie, stay still." Emily said coaxingly. The next moment I felt a damp cloth on my shoulder. I screeched in pain. I clinged onto Embry with my good arm and clenched my teeth as Emily continued cleaning my wound. "I need to go get a bandage. Keep her safe Embry. Please." Emily said and left.

"I'm so sorry Ellie. This wasn't suppose to happen."

"W-w-w-were—werewolf." I stuttered out.

"Yes Ellie. Werewolves. We're werewolves. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Leah has a temper." He said.

"…werewolves…" Then everything went black.

**Two hours later**

My eyes fluttered open. I felt dazed. I didn't know where I was or what had happened. _Werewolves_…The word echoed in my mind. All of my hopes of this being a dream were shattered when I felt the pain in my shoulder. I groaned as I looked around the room I was in. I was still in the living room. Jake was sitting on the couch opposite of me. When he heard me groan, he rushed straight toward my side. His warm hand brushed my cheek.

"I am so sorry Ellie. This is all my fault. I didn't want you to find out this way." He sounded hurt and angry.

"Jake…don't blame yourself." I said softly.

"I'm suppose to protect you."

"No, you're not Jake. You don't have to protect me from anything."

"Yes I do. I imprinted on you Ellie."

"I don't even know what that means Jake. I don't know what any of this means." I said.

"We are Werewolves Ellie. All of us. Sam, Jared, Embry, Leah, we are all werewolves. We are a pack. You haven't even met all of us yet." He said. I stayed silent for a few moments to let my mind process what he had told me.

"What about Emily?" I asked when I finally gathered myself.

"She's human. Sam was originally Leah's boyfriend until he imprinted on Emily."

"Imprinted? What is that?" I asked curiously. In truth, the conversation was wearing me out, but my need for answers overcame that.

"Imprinting is when a Werewolf finds his soul mate. It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like…gravity moves…suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does… You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend."

"And Sam imprinted on Emily?"

"Yes."

"And you imprinted on me?" Even in this state of complete utter exhaustion. I could still blush.

"Yes I did and now look where you are Ellie. If I had gotten here sooner instead of chasing that leech, I could have prevented this." He said angrily. A shudder ruptured through his body.

"Jake, calm down please." I reached out a hand and took his. He seemed to relax at my touch.

"I'm sorry Ellie." He said again.

"Don't be sorry Jake. Please don't. I'll be fine." I said. He looked at me with remorse in his eyes. "I'll never let this happen to you ever again, I promise."

"I trust you Jake. I really do. Now could you tell me one thing?"

"Only one?"

"For now, yes."

"Okay."

"What's a leech?"

"A Vampire."

A/n: I hope you liked it. Sorry if anyone is a little OOC. Please review and I want to give a shout out to my best friend Weird1. She's a weirdo!


	5. Chapter 5: Bella

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and add this story to their favorites. It means a lot to me. Anyway, please read, review, and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT or any of the twilight characters.

"A…A…Vampire?" I stuttered. Jake nodded slowly. I suddenly remembered an old legend about the Quileute tribe and the 'cold ones'.

"Those legends…they're real? The cold ones are vampires?"

"Yes, the woman who attacked you isn't from the coven that we made the treaty with though. She's after something, but we don't know what it is." Jake said. _You're not the girl I'm looking for…_ The woman's venomous voice echoed in my mind.

"She's after a girl. At least that's what she said. She told me that I wasn't the girl she was looking for." I said. Jake looked deep in thought and I lifted my hand to his cheek. He looked so worn, so tired.

"Jake, don't worry about this right now. Go home. Get some sleep." I said softly. I was concerned about him. He was losing that happy aura that I loved.

"I can't leave you Ellie."

"I'll be fine, Jake."

"Just give me one more hour. Then I'll go get some rest." He said flashing that Jacob grin that I started to miss.

"What are we going to do for an hour?" I asked.

"Well I'm sure you have a lot of questions." He said. I nodded thinking about questions that I wanted to ask.

"Okay…are you…well, you were the wolf from the clearing right?" I asked.

"Yep." He grinned sheepishly. I felt my cheeks flush as I remembered what I had said to his wolf form.

"If you're the wolf, then how did you get out of that fight with the vampire not injured? She looked indestructible." I said.

"We heal very quickly. It's a wolf thing. The leech did survive though. I chased her all the way down to First Beach and lost her in the water. Stupid Bloodsuckers." He spat out the word 'bloodsuckers.'

"Bloodsuckers…you don't like them do you?"

"No. I hate them, but they call us mutts so the feeling is mutual." He said. I nodded. I layed my head back down on the couch. I felt oddly dirty. I looked down at my clothes. I still had dirt on my jeans with the addition of dried blood that had dripped from my wound. I sighed, longing for a shower. I looked at Jake, my eyes pleading with him. "I'll get Emily." He stood up and headed for the kitchen. Emily always seemed to be cooking something.

_She probably makes it for the pack._

I heard light footsteps approach and was happy to see Emily. She looked relieved that I was awake. She looked at Jake and in a quick supple motion; he pulled me up from the couch and into his arms. The feeling of his warm arms made me feel safe. I trusted him. I knew he wouldn't let any harm come to me. I would have told him I could stand, but the feeling of his arms carrying me felt like heaven.

_Is this what it's like to actually have someone be there for you? If it is, I could get use to the feeling._

I smiled to myself. Being with Jake almost made me forget about the pain in my shoulder. Almost. He carried me to the bathroom and passed me off into Emily's arms. I felt an angry tug at my chest as I watched him leave.

"You can stand, can't you." It was more of a statement than a question, but I answered it anyway.

"Yeah," I said as she let me down, "I just wanted Jake to carry me." She looked amused.

"I'll help you clean up. I don't think that bandage is going to do you any good for long. The wound was really deep. You should go to Forks Hospital. Just tell them a bear mauled you. That's what I did." She said. I looked at her questioningly. "Is that how you got that scar? A wolf?" I asked.

"It was Sam. He got angry and I was standing too close. He felt horrible about it afterwards. I've never resented him about it though. It wasn't his fault." She said. I nodded. I never thought that Sam would be able to cause that scar. I couldn't imagine how painful that must have been for both of them, especially Emily. I took off my clothes and Emily helped me remove the bandage. I winced and cried out in pain.

_Okay, maybe I can imagine Emily's pain._

When we finally got the bandage off, I stepped into the shower. Emily waited outside of the shower. She wanted to make sure I didn't get hurt. I felt bad for startling her every time I groaned in pain. Water and bloody wounds don't mix well. I felt so relieved when the shower was over and we put another bandage on. The wound looked considerably better without so much dried blood around it, but it still looked raw. I got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a purple tank top.

Emily and I exited the bathroom to find Embry in the kitchen eating some muffins that Emily made.

"Save some for your brothers." She chastised him, smacking him on the back of his head. The word 'brothers' surprised me, but he thought nothing of it as if it was normal.

"Where's Jake?" I asked worriedly. I didn't understand what I was feeling. I felt a weird emptiness.

_Is it the imprinting?_

"He went home. He said he'd be back as soon as he's gotten some sleep and talked to Billy."

"Billy?" I said.

"Jake's dad." Embry answered me.

"Oh." I said nodding. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was barely noon. "I think you should go to Forks Hospital, Ellie. I don't want that wound to get infected. Embry can we use your truck?" Emily asked. "Yeah, actually, I'll drive you there. Jake said to watch Ellie and he'll kill me if something happens to her." Embry said. We got into his car and drove to the hospital. Being in a car felt very weird. I was so use to walking on foot. My stomach tightened up and threatened to make me throw up. I clutched my stomach and groaned. "You okay? You look a little green, Princess." Embry said glancing at me and then back at the road. I arched an eyebrow at him, "Princess?" He smirked. "I like giving nick names to people." He said. "Alright then." I said. I tried to keep my eyes off the road. I finally just ended up closing my eyes.

Finally, the car's engine came to a stop and we were at Forks Hospital. The three of us got out of the car and entered. I ended up in the emergency room after I showed them the wound. I didn't realize it looked that bad.

_Well, Ellie, you were attacked by a Werewolf. _

I told the nurse my made up story about camping in the woods and being mauled by a bear. I must have been a pretty good liar because the nurse was completely horrified from my descriptions of the pain when it bit me. She cleaned the wound the best she could and bandaged it up. Truthfully, I felt better after she was done. My shoulder didn't hurt as bad anymore. The nurse sighed and looked troubled. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. "No, no. You're fine. It's just that we have so many emergencies coming in. Doctor Carlisle picked the most horrible time to leave." She said. I heard about Doctor Carlisle before. He was the best doctor in Forks. I expressed my sympathies and she said I was fine to leave and told me to disinfect the wound once a day with alcohol. I dreaded the pain that would come with that.

We arrived home not much later and I was grateful to get out of the car. Suddenly, we heard a howl of a wolf and Embry rushed off, leaving the two of us alone. Emily and I looked at each other and shrugged.

Wolf stuff…

We entered the house and Emily made more muffins for the boys. She commented on how much the boy's appetites increased when they became wolves. I watched as she made the muffins and it dawned on me how comfortable I felt here in Emily's house. It no longer felt like someone else's home; it was my home too. I smiled to myself.

_This is where I belong_…

(Jacob's POV.)

I reached First Beach where Billy told me Bella would be at. Honestly, I still loved Bella very much, but my feelings for Ellie were much stronger. She was my imprint after all. I spotted Bella's slender figure pacing down the beach. I caught up with her, but she didn't seem to notice me yet.

"Hi, Bella." I was anxious about what she would say. I knew the reason she was here. She, like Ellie, just found out about me being a wolf.

"Jake?"

"Billy told me you came by—didn't take you very long did it? I knew you could figure it out."

"Yeah, I remember the right story now," She whispered.

(Ellie's POV.)

I ended up helping Emily make the brunch. She set me to the task of mixing a humongous batch of eggs, several dozen, in a yellow bowl. "I feel your pain, Emily. These boys are pigs!" I said and laughed. She laughed with me. I used my good arm to mix the eggs, while Emily worked on her own batch. Suddenly, we heard a sound of truck approach the house. We looked at each other, wondering who it could be. Then we saw Jared and Embry enter and trailing behind them was another girl. She had a very pale complexion with long, straight, dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. "You guys hungry?" Emily asked. The girl kept her eyes away from Emily's face. "Oh," Emily said surprised. "Who's this?" The girl looked up at Emily. "Bella Swan," Jared told her, shrugging. Apparently, this girl had been a topic before. "Who else?"

"Leave it to Jacob to find a way around," Emily murmured. I didn't really understand what she meant. The girl's eyes fell on me and I narrowed my eyes at her. I felt a sudden pang of jealousy. I knew I shouldn't feel jealous. I didn't even know this girl, but it was obvious she meant something to Jake. "So, you're the vampire girl." Emily said. Bella stiffened. "Yes. Are you two the wolf girls?"

Emily laughed, as did Embry and Jared, but I didn't. "I guess we are." She turned to Jared. "Where's Sam?"

"Bella, er, surprised Paul this morning."

Emily rolled her good eye. "Ah, Paul." She sighed. "Do you think they'll be long? Ellie and I were about to start the eggs."

"Don't worry," Embry told her. "If they're late, we won't let anything go to waste"

Emily chuckled. I kept my eyes on Bella. I wanted to know who she was and why she was here. Emily and I resumed our task of making the eggs. Then the front door opened, and Sam stepped through. "Emily." He said. So much love saturated his voice. I watched him cross the room in one stride and take her face in his wide hands. He leaned down and kissed the dark scars on her right cheek before he kissed her lips. Suddenly, I felt so empty. I wanted Jake. I wanted him to kiss me like Sam kisses Emily.

"Hey, none of that." Jared complained. "I'm eating."

"Then shut up and eat," Sam suggested, kissing Emily's ruined mouth again.

"Ugh." Embry groaned. I suddenly felt relieved when Jacob and a guy I didn't know, probably Paul, came through the door. I wanted to jump into Jake's arms and hug him, but I refrained from doing so. While I watched, Paul punched Jake on the shoulder and Jake went for a kidney jab in return. They laughed. Jake scanned the room, his eyes stopped when he saw Bella leaning against the counter in the far corner of the kitchen. Then his eyes moved to me. I couldn't tell what his eyes were saying. Was it love?

"Hey, Bells." I guess not.

A/N: The scenes with Bella are from New Moon guys, if you didn't already know. I just decided to write it from Ellie's point of view. BTW sorry if Embry was a little OOC in this chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Plans

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added me to their favorite authors list. It really means a lot to me. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight nor do I own the characters.

Jake grabbed two muffins as he passed the table and walked over to Bella. She looked relieved when Jake stood next to her. I watched the scene fold out in front of me. It was like I wasn't even there.

Jake muttered something that I couldn't quite catch and then Jared wailed, "Oh, man!" I turned around and saw Jared and Embry examining a faded pink line on Paul's forearm. Embry was grinning. "Fifteen dollars," he crowed at Jared. Behind me, I heard Bella whispering to Jake.

"Did you do that?" She asked.

"I barely touched him. He'll be perfect by sundown." Jake said.

"By sundown?"

"Wolf thing." Jake whispered. I pursed my lips in frustration. I was tempted to just turn around and stare them down. Emily gave me a strange look when she noticed I had stopped mixing the eggs and was staring mindlessly into space. "Hey guys." Sam's booming voice interrupted my thoughts. All the conversations going on in the small room stopped. "Jacob has information for us." He said. I took this as my excuse to look over at Jake and Bella. They were standing so close to each other. I winced and turned away. I focused on Sam and Emily. Emily was at the stove, scraping the egg mixture around a big skillet, but Sam still had one hand touching the small of her back, an unconscious gesture. "I know what the redhead wants." Jacob said. I caught my breath.

_The vampire…? _

I turned around focused on everyone else in the room. I probably looked so weird, turning around multiple times. "That's what I was trying to tell you before." Jake kicked the leg of the chair Paul had settled into.

"And?" Jared asked. Jake's face got serious. "She is trying to avenge her mate—only it wasn't the black-haired leech we killed. The Cullens got her mate last year, and she's after Bella now." He said.

_The Cullens… I've heard that name before…Cullen…Cullen…Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He and his family are Vampires?…wow…_

I felt faint. This was a lot to take in. I placed down the bowl of eggs and grabbed the counter for support. I noticed Jared, Embry, and Emily staring at Bella with open-mouthed surprise.

"She's just a girl." Embry protested.

"I didn't say it made sense. But that's why the bloodsucker's been trying to get past us. She's been heading for Forks." Jake said. They continued to stare at Bella, gaping, for a long moment. This made Bella look over to me. I caught her eye and we stared at each other for a long moment. Then she ducked her head. "Excellent," Jared finally said, a smile beginning to pull up the corners of his mouth. "We've got bait."

With stunning speed, Jake yanked a can opener from the counter and launched it at Jared's head. Jared's hand flicked up faster than I would have thought possible, and he snagged the tool just before it hit his face.

"Bella is _not_ bait," Jake sneered. He sounded so protective that it hurt.

"You know what I mean," Jared said, unabashed.

"So we'll be changing our patterns," Sam said, ignoring their squabble. "We'll try leaving a few holes, and see if she falls for it. We'll have to split up, and I don't like that. But if she's really after Bella, she probably won't try to take advantage of our divided numbers."

_Why are they going through so much trouble to protect her? When did she become so important?_

"Quil's got to be close to joining us," Embry murmured. "Then we'll be able to split evenly." Everyone looked down. I glanced at Jake's face and noticed Bella looking at him also. He looked so hopeless. A sharp pain entered my chest and it threatened to make me collapse right then and there.

_Is this the imprinting again?_

I clutched the edge of the counter harder. "Well, we won't count on that," Sam said in a low voice, and then continued at his regular volume. "Paul, Jared, and Embry will take the outer perimeter, and Jacob and I will take the inner. We'll collapse in when we've got her trapped."

I noticed that Emily didn't particularly like that Sam would be in the smaller grouping. Her worry had me glancing over to Jake, worrying, too. It seemed that Bella was also worried. "Jacob thinks it would be best if you spent as much time as possible here in La Push. She won't know where to find you so easily, just in case." Sam said to Bella. I didn't fancy the fact that she would be here.

"What about Charlie?" She demanded. "March Madness is still going," Jake said. "I think Billy and Harry can manage to keep Charlie down here when he's not at work."

"Wait," Sam said, holding one hand up. His glance flickered to Emily, then to my bandaged shoulder, and then back to Bella. "That's what Jacob thinks is best, but you need to decide for yourself. You should weigh the risks of both options very seriously. You saw how easily things can get dangerous here, how quickly they get out of hand. If you choose to stay with us, I can't make any guarantees about your safety." Sam said. I looked at my bandage shoulder, remembering what Leah had done to me this morning. I winced as I remembered the feeling of her teeth digging into me.

"I won't hurt her." Jake mumbled, looking down. Sam acted as if he hadn't heard him speak. "If there was anywhere else you felt safe…"

Bella bit her lip. "I don't want to lead Victoria anywhere else," She whispered after a moment.

Sam nodded. "That's true. It's better to have her here, where we can end this."

I lifted my head. "So, you're just going to put Jake into danger?" Someone said and then I realized it was me. Those words had just come out of my mouth. Bella flinched at the hostility in my voice. By the look one her face, I knew that she knew I was right. She was the one putting all of them into danger. And frankly, I wasn't going to have it.

"Ellie, I'll be fine." Jake said walking over to me. He stood behind me and wrapped his warm arms around my neck. He leaned in and I could feel his breath on my ear; it sent shudders through out my body.

I crossed my arms around my chest. I wasn't going to give in that easily. I was angry that he would risk his own life to save her. Well, jealous would be a better word. He obviously loved Bella. Why else would he go through so much trouble to protect her? "You'll get hurt." I said. Even though I was angry with him, I still cared. It would kill me if he died. And it would be Bella's fault.

Jake unwrapped his arms around my neck, grabbed my hand, and turned me around to face him. I knew I would melt if I looked into his eyes, so I avoided his glance. My charade didn't last for long, because he took his hand under my chin and made me look at him. "Ellie, please, I'm doing this to protect you too. That leech almost killed you today and I don't think she's happy that you got away. I don't think Bella's the only one she wants now. She wants you too. And I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I love you, Ellie." Before I could say anything, Jake began to bend his face toward me.

I was frozen

"Jake—." I was cut off by his lips meeting mine, softly at first, and then he pulled back. It was as if he was waiting for permission whether to keep going or not. I quickly closed the space between us without thinking. The taste of his lips was intoxicating. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands reached down to my waist. My hand trailed up his neck to his hair. I grabbed his hair and deepened the kiss. Any doubts of his feelings for me were washed away at that moment.

(Bella's POV)

I watched as Jacob wrapped his arms around that girl, Ellie, and kissed her. My Jacob was kissing another girl. I felt an odd feeling growing on me. Overwhelming me. I couldn't tell what it was. I felt empty, like I didn't have anything to hang on to anymore. I had lost Edward and now Jacob? No, I wouldn't let that happen. I would keep Jacob. My Jacob.

(Ellie's POV)

I pulled away from him and looked into his dark twinkling eyes. "You'll be careful, right?" I asked, an audible lump in my throat. The boys burst into loud hoots of amusement. I jumped. I had forgotten they were there. I could feel my pale cheeks flushing a bright red. Everyone was laughing at me—except Emily. She met my eyes. Her face was alive with a concern even more fiercer than mine.

"Food's ready." She announced then, and the strategic conversation was history. The guys hurried to surround the table—which looked tiny and in danger of being crushed by them—and devoured the buffet-sized pan of Eggs Emily placed in their midst in record time. She leaned against the counter and watched them with affectionate eyes. This was her family. Our family.

I caught Bella's eye. She looked somewhat hurt. I didn't know what Jake meant to her or what she meant to him. They were close, that was obvious, but how close? I shook my head and tried not to think about it. I watched as the boys finished devouring the food.

Then the boys left for their patrol. _Please be safe Jake…_

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please let me know if Bella was a little OOC in this chapter. Anyway, please review. And once again thanks to all my faithful readers. BYE! Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7: New Arrival

A/n: Well, it's been a while since I've typed. (A week possibly) I was waiting for the stupid bug on Fan Fiction to be fixed. (I found a way around it. PM me if you want to know) Anyway…the bug wasn't the only reason I haven't been typing. Confession time! I got addicted to something that we fanfictioners like to call Twilight Roleplay. Haha…yeah…its very fun. Check it out! Anyway, please Enjoy this chapter and REVIEW! Haha you don't have to review, but it would be nice if you did.

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, but I don't. Stephenie Meyer has all the credit.**

Ever since Bella showed up, I've been living in hell. Jacob is always on patrol, looking for Victoria, and I hardly get to see him. It's slowly killing me. Sometimes I wish he hadn't imprinted on me, it would make things a lot less painful if he hadn't.

Bella and I have fallen into a pattern of things here in La Push. Every day Bella would stay mostly at the beach and I was assigned the task of hanging out with her. Trust me, it wasn't a fun task. In the beginning, we would talk, but as days went by we stopped talking all together. She would stay on her side of the beach and I would stay on mine. It was as if we made an invisible line that neither of us could cross. I knew she had something against Jake and I being together, but I didn't have the guts to broach the subject on my own. I didn't want to find out what he meant to her. All I knew was that Edward was the one that has her heart and that's all I needed to know. I didn't want to know if Jake was in a love triangle with them as well.

As the days went by silence had become my best friend, but something changed today.

Bella walked over to my side of the beach and gave me a small smile. I narrowed my eyes at her. Something about that smile seemed fake and manipulative. "Hi Elissa." She said sitting next to me under a tree. Hearing my real name made me flinch. I had abandoned the name 'Elissa' along time ago and I didn't know how she knew about it.

_Fine if she wants to play this game, I will too._

"Hello, Isabella." I looked at her and gave her the same fake smile.

"Elissa, you love Jacob. Correct?" She said. I still didn't like the sound of my real name. It was weird and disturbing. I wasn't Elissa Hawk anymore. I'm just Ellie.

"Yes, I do love him." I said not looking at her. I focused my eyes on the black water. It was still dark—the gloomy predawn of a cloudy day—and cold with the wind whipping off the water. I shoved my hands deep into the pockets of my jacket. At least there was no rain.

"Jacob's my best friend. I would die if anything happened to him." She said, sincerity clouding every inch of her voice.

_Okay so she's good at sounding sincere, but I'm better at making a point._

I clenched my teeth together. "That's only because you don't have your precious vampire, Edward. If he were here, then you wouldn't even be that close to Jacob. And just for the record, _YOU _are the one putting Jake in danger! If your precious bloodsuckers hadn't killed Victoria's mate then none of this would be happening!" I yelled. She looked taken back by my sudden hostility. She knew I was right.

"Don't you dare bring Edward into this! He was only trying to protect me! And I am not putting Jake in danger! He's putting himself into danger! He doesn't have to do this!" She yelled back, defending herself.

"Cut the crap! You know you're putting Jake in danger! I don't even understand why he's doing this for you!"

"He loves me."

I stared at her, gaping. "Excuse me?"

"He loves me." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. When I didn't respond, she continued. "He loves me so much that he would die for me. Before you came along, I was his world. That's why he's doing this, because he loves me." She said smirking. I shook my head and laughed.

"Did you forget that he's doing this for me too? He thinks Victoria wants me too. I hope you didn't forget I'm his imprint. He'd choose me over you any day."

"Well, let's just test that theory." A venomous voice came from behind us. Bella and I both stiffened, our bodies tense against the bark of the tree. We knew the voice. It was Victoria. I sucked in a sharp breath. Bella looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"You two smell so good. Especially you Ellie."

We could hear footsteps approaching behind us. I pushed the terror back as well as I could. A curl of nausea was forming in the pit of my stomach as she came closer. I glanced at Bella. She met my gaze with as much horror as I was feeling. I mouthed the words "Run." She nodded. In that second, Bella and I both dashed off, not looking back. It was useless, but I had to try something.

Victoria appeared in front of Bella and I. We crashed into her cold, hard, body. She gripped both of us by the shoulders and smirked. "You two are making this too easy, but what else would I expect from mere humans? You're all weak and vulnerable. It's sickening to watch. You all deserve to die really, but then who would I eat off of?"

_Oh, god…we're going to die._

"Don't worry. Your wolf boy will come soon. It'll be up to him who he'll save. I haven't had this much fun teasing my food before." She said and laughed. I was definitely sick now. There was pain coming, I could see it in her eyes. It wouldn't be enough for her to just kill us, feed, and go. There would be no quick end. My knees began to shake. Then she released her grip on both us. Bella and I fell to the ground. I clutched the cold sand in my hand. I looked up and saw Victoria slumped over into a crouch. She exposed her glistening, venom filled, white teeth. A low snarl escaped her clenched teeth. That's when I noticed she wasn't looking at Bella and I.

I looked behind me and saw Jacob… alone. He wasn't in wolf form yet. I looked at Victoria horrified. She took a few steps back, leaving enough distance for Jake to save one of us. Only one of us.

"Take your pick, mutt. You get one and I get one. That's fair isn't it?" She said. An inhuman growl came out of Jacob. I watched as a shudder rippled through his body. Then, as expected, he exploded into a wolf. In a blink of an eye, Jake started running towards Bella and I. I gulped wondering who he would choose. Then I felt something grip my hood and start dragging me away. It was Jake. He had bit onto my hood with his teeth.

Before I knew it, I was on the other side of the beach. Safe from Victoria. Jake released his bite on my hood and I looked over to where Victoria was with Bella. It was already to late. Victoria was already tearing her to shreds. I gasped as I saw the blood gushing out of Bella's torn limbs. Horrified, I closed my eyes. Her screams of agony filled my ears.

"Ellie, we need to get out of here." I opened my eyes and saw Jacob. He was back in human form. I didn't even notice that he changed back. I nodded at him. In one swooping motion, he picked me up into his arms and started running. The last thing I heard as we left the beach was the last of Bella's piercing screams.

.

.

.

She was dead. It was as simple as that. That was the end of Isabella Swan. I looked at Jake. There was no emotion on his face. "Jake?"

"What?" He sounded hurt and angry. I knew that her death was sinking into him. I didn't know what it was going to do to him though.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't"

"Don't what?"

"Just don't Ellie. Please. There is nothing to be sorry for. I don't care. Bella is dead. So what?" He was trying hard to sound truthful, but his eyes told a different story.

"You do care, Jake. I know you do." I said. He sighed and stopped in front of Emily's house. He still had me in his arms.

"Bella was my first love, Ellie and now she's dead. Of course I care, but you mean a lot more to me. You're my imprint Ellie. My soul mate. I don't know how much time we are going to be together though." He said. I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella's death is going to send the Cullens rushing back here. They are going to blame us for not protecting her. I don't know how things are going to turn out." He said solemnly.

"I do." A soft voice came from behind us. Jake placed me back on my feet and turned around defensively. He placed himself in front of me, trying to keep me out of sight. "What do you want leech?" He spat out. I looked pass him at another vampire girl. The short girl was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short, and pointing in every direction. She had golden eyes, unlike Victoria's crimson ones.

"First of all, my name is Alice. And second of all, I want to help."

A/N: Does anyone else think this isn't my best work? I hope you liked it. I'm sorry I haven't been updating regularly. I have CSTs coming up. Thanks to everyone who review the last couple of chapters. Please review this one! Thanks! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8: Transformation

A/N: Wow, okay so I'm getting into my schedule of typing again. YAY! Oh and one more thing… GO HAWKS (Insider). So…the last chapter wasn't my best work. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please Enjoy and Review!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned twilight…but I don't.

"You want to help? How can _you_ help? You're one of them!" Jake spat out. I placed a calming hand on his arm and stepped into Alice's view. I heard Jake growl a warning to Alice, but I decided to act as if I hadn't heard it. "You want to help?" I asked in a nicer tone than Jake's. I glanced over at him. His nose was wrinkled in distaste as if he smelt something bad. I could see the faint trembling of his hands. Hostility was rolling off him in waves.

Dammit…if you phase Jake…

"Yes, I want to help. I know this might sound crazy, but I can see the future. And I saw my family ripping your little pack to shreds, because of…" Her voice trailed off and I could almost guess what she was going to say.

_Because of Bella's death._

"How would they know about Bella being dead? Did you tell them?" I said. Jake was still trembling next to me and I took his warm hand in mine.

"No, but they were going to come back here in a few weeks. Someone is going to tell them about Bella being dead. I don't know who though." Alice said. Jake wrinkled his nose again in disgust.

"Why are you telling us this? They're your family. Why the hell would you go against them? Bella was your friend. She talked about you before." Jake said acidly. She grimaced.

"Things are complicated. I don't think you mutts…I mean wolves deserve to die. I was hoping that maybe our coven and your pack can join together and kill off Victoria. That's why I'm here." She said. I nodded. It made sense what she was saying. Jake, however, wasn't as understanding as me.

"No." He said plainly. He started walking towards Emily's house. "Jake!" He didn't answer me and kept walking. I turned back to Alice. "Sorry, about him, he's kind of angry at the moment. Look, I agree with what your saying. If it was up to me I would accept your help in a heartbeat, but it's not my choice. I suggest you talk to Sam. He's the pack's alpha." I said. A sharp pain entered my chest when Jake wasn't beside me and I had to fight the urge to run after him into Emily's house.

"Thank you. Um—?"

"Ellie, you can call me Ellie." I said forcing a smile. I was surprised I could still smile after all that has happened. She extended out a hand and I shook it. I tried not to look startled by the coldness of her hands. "You're probably use to being warm, considering you run with mutts." She said. "Wolves." I corrected her. "Wolves." She repeated after me. It sounded as if she was pondering the word. "And you are a Cullen. So, you're a vampire?" I asked as we made our way back to the house. She nodded. Then her body tensed up. I looked over at the house and saw Jake walking towards us. "I couldn't leave you alone with a vampire. That would just make me stupid." He said. I arched an eyebrow at him. "Well, I'm not going to hurt her." Alice said defensively. "You never know." Jake said quietly. I caught his eye and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Jacob, Ellie. What is a vampire doing here?" We all turned around and saw Sam with the rest of the pack trailing behind him. Paul looked like he was ready to explode and so did Jared. Leah stared at me solemnly; I hadn't seen her since the incident. I broke her gaze and looked over at Embry and Quil. They focused their eyes on Alice.

"You must be Sam Uley." Alice said taking a graceful step toward him.

"Yes I am. And you must be a Cullen." Sam said catching a glimpse of Alice's golden eyes. Bella had told me that the Cullens only drink animal blood, not human blood. I guessed that was why Alice had golden irises.

"Alice Cullen. I've come here to give you a warning and help you." Sam crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a slow nod. He reminded me of a large Indian chief.

"The rest of my family are on their way. By now, someone must have found Bella's blood drained body on the beach. It will only be a matter of time until they find out that she's dead and she spent most of her time here. They'll come here and tear you to shreds. I've seen it…and I want to help. I think instead of being enemies, we should work together and avenge Bella's death by killing Victoria."

"I doubt your brother will be happy about working with us."

"We need to try. Do you really want to risk losing anyone in your pack?"

"Fine. Come with me and we'll discuss how to reason with them." He started walking into the woods and gestured her to follow. She nodded and walked gracefully over to him. I watched as they disappeared into the woods. The rest of the pack, except Jake, phased and took off.

It was only him and me now. I could sense the slight trembling of his hands. I knew he wasn't happy about Alice being here. It was probably a lot for him to take in one day.

_Having to choose me or Bella…then Bella dies…and now a Cullen shows up. I'm sorry Jake._

I mentally apologized to him, but the words didn't make it to my mouth. I sighed and looked at the ground. It was frustrating how I couldn't help him. My breathing quickened and I felt hot. "Ellie?" Jake said concerned. "What?" I snapped at him. He took a worried step towards me and placed a hand on my forehead. "Jesus, Ellie. You're burning!" He said taking his hand away. "So?" I didn't know where this anger came from. It was like a fire was burning inside me.

Then a look of realization washed over Jake's face. "Ellie, come on we need to get you inside. Emily should know how to deal with this."

I would have said something, but I felt like something was restraining me. Then everything went black.

.

.

.

I woke up later in my room. I was only wearing a tank top and shorts. My mouth was stone dry and I was burning hot. I groaned and turned over to my side. It was dark and I could barely make out the shape of a pitcher of water on my nightstand. I grabbed it and drank the whole thing in a matter of 30seconds.

"Hey," a voice growled in irritation, "I could have gotten that for you."

I twisted my neck and could barely see Jake's muscular shape in the distance. He was sitting on a chair, looking at me intently. The darkness reflected the mood of things. I could sense the tenseness of Jake's body.

"I can do things on my own." I snapped. I, immediately, felt guilty as soon as I said it. All Jake did was look at me calmly. He let out a deep sigh and put his head in his hands.

"Do you have Quileute blood in you Ellie?" He said looking up. I sat up and tried to ignore how hot I felt. I was sticky with sweat and it was starting to gross me out.

"I don't know. I don't really remember a lot about my birth parents…Why?" I looked at him suspiciously. I had a feeling something bad is coming.

"Its nothing to worry about right now. You'll find out soon enough."

"I don't want to find out. I want you to tell me." I said grinding my teeth.

What the hell is wrong with my temper? Geeze, Ellie snap out of it!

I mentally scolded myself. I loved Jake and I hated hurting him, but that didn't stop my temper. A piercing growl interrupted my thoughts. I looked around wondering who it was from. It didn't sound like Jake's growl, it sounded more feminine. Another low growl came again and I realized that it was from me. My breathing quickened and a huge ripping sound ruptured from my back. I let out another inhuman growl and before I knew it, I was in a form that wasn't my own. It took me a while to realize what I was. The smells were intensified and I was standing on four legs.

And when I tried to talk, I barked.

_What. The. Hell. _

I looked at Jake and whined. He stifled a laugh and phased in front of me.

_You are very beautiful in wolf form._

I was startled. I could hear his words in my head. That just wasn't right.

_What the hell Jake? Why am I… _

My thoughts were interrupted when his muzzle touched mine. _Jake…please stop distracting me. I need to know what's going on. _He huffed and I could hear every thought in his mind.

_When more vampires are around, Quileute decedents turn into their wolf forms. I'm guessing that you have some Quileute blood._ He finished the thought. I winced when I could hear every thought in his mind. I could see everything that he and Bella went through together. I could feel the pain he's feeling.

And I could feel the love he has for me.

A/N: Anyway I think this was officially not my best work. I have CSTs tomorrow so I'm going to go study. Reviews would be nice. I like to hear what you guys think of my work. Anyway, I'll probably going to update on the weekends from now on. So yeah…I'd like to give a shout out to my bestie Weird1. Take a look at her stories. Bye!

PS: Sorry for any errors I missed.


End file.
